Power Rangers Bio Force (Galactinon Version)
'Power Rangers Bio Force '''is the ninth season of Galactinon's Power Rangers Series. This season was proceeded by Power Rangers Strato Force and succeeded by Power Rangers Machine Volcan. It was created by Galactinon as the 9th season. It contains some elements from Power Rangers S.P.D., Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, Choriki Sentai Ohranger, Himitsu Sentai Goranger, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, Mirai Sentai Timeranger, and Power Rangers Time Force. Plot Two top-of-the-class operatives at the Galactic Operations Bionic Police (G.O.B.P.) are asked to bring together a secret team to become Power Rangers to deal with the real threat to Earth that the G.O.B.P. can't let be exposed to the planet. Characters Rangers Allies *Commander C. Chip *Megahurtz *Bruce Caryl *Limaia Villains *Kendall Strouth *Kylie Strouth *Killotine *Stardust *Fresker Metallers *A Bot *B Bot *C Bot *D Bot *Strouthbot North *Strouthbot South *Blue Knuckle *Black Knuckle *Magic Knuckle Arsenal *Bio Tector ◆◆◆◆ *Bio Freezer ◆ *Mega Sphere ◆ *E-Grip Claw Mode ◆◆◆◆ *E-Grip Gun Mode ◆◆◆◆ *E-Grip Cannon Mode ◆◆◆◆ *E-Sword Mode ◆◆◆◆ *X Rod ◆ Zords ''Legend: ◆ piloted zord, ❖ aux zord, ✶ team-piloted mecha *Formula Rider ◆ *Jet Rider ◆ *Jeep Rider ◆ *Tank Rider ◆ *Mega Wolf Zord ◆ **Mega Tiger Zord ❖ **Mega Rhino Zord ❖ **Mega Stallion Zord ❖ **Mega Hawk Zord ❖ Auxilary Zords *Rocket Rider ❖ *B1 Hovercraft ❖ *B2 Hovercraft ❖ *B3 Hovercraft ❖ *B4 Hovercraft ❖ *B5 Hovercraft ❖ Megazords *Bionic Megazord ◆◆◆◆ **Bionic Astro Megazord ◆◆◆◆❖ *Metal Claw Megazord ◆❖❖❖❖ **Metal Astro Megazord ◆❖❖❖❖❖ *Electric Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖ *Hoverzord ❖❖❖❖❖ **Astro Hoverzord ❖❖❖❖❖❖ *Ultra Biozord ◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖ Episodes *Episode 1: Team Time (Rod and Chloe debut) *Episode 2: Skylight Part 1 (Brianna debuts and steals red ranger morpher) *Episode 3: Skylight Part 2 (J.D. debuts and becomes Red Ranger alongside Black Ranger Brianna) *Episode 4: Fight or Night (Kendall and Kylie debut) *Episode 5: Domed Part 1 *Episode 6: Domed Part 2 *Episode 7: Domed Part 3 *Episode 8: Doomed Part 1 *Episode 9: Doomed Part 2 (Commander C. Chip starts working on X7-Mega) *Episode 10: Malice *Episode 11: Not Knowing (Commander C. Chip starts acting suspicious0 *Episode 12: Extravaganza *Episode 13: Silent Eyes *Episode 14: Type A ( Red's Backstory) *Episode 15: Type B (Black's Backstory) *Episode 16: Type B Part 2 *Episode 17: Type B Part 3 *Episode 18: Type C (Yellow's Backstory) *Episode 19: Type D (Blue's backstory) *Episode 20: X-Factor *Episode 21: A-WalI (X7-Mega debuts but gets captured)) *Episode 21: Strife Zone (The Strouth twins modify X7-Mega into the Mega Ranger) *Episode 22: Mega Pain (Mega Ranger debuts) *Episode 23: Two-Faces (Chip reveals he is the Strouth twins' father) *Episode 24: Strengths *Episode 25: Weaknesses *Episode 26: Power Up (Mega Ranger joins the Bio Force Rangers) *Episode 27: Type X *Episode 28: Generic Episode *Episode 29: Tracked *Episode 30: Piercing Through (Chip is killed) *Episode 31: Digital (Rangers follow the Strouth twins into the Cyber Grid) *Episode 32: Ceremony (Megahurtz becomes the new Commander) *Episode 33: Spherical Stability (Red finds the Mega Sphere and the Mega Sphere Debuts) *Episode 34: Sheer *Episode 35: Unsheethed *Episode 36: Dictatorship *Episode 37: Confronted (Kylie betrays Kendall and kills him) *Episode 38: Control X (Fresker is deleted) *Episode 39: Explode *Episode 40: Galactic Triumph (Stardust gets deleted) *Episode 41: Ultimate Combination (Kylie and Killotine fuse becoming Virusbreaker) *Episode 42: Meaningless Existance Part 1 *Episode 43: Meaningless Existance Part 2 (Virusbreaker is deleted) Notes *This is the first season to have an even number of rangers of oth genders on the main team. *This is the first season to have four members on the main team. *This is the first season to have a female black ranger on the main team. *This is the first season to have two main villains. Category:Galactinon